f_o_yfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mysterious Bell : Treasure hunt
__FORCETOC__ English * Talk to Anya Fenn who is by the pond in Dreamea ( 119,226 ). You'll have to find 1 piece of map per area. There'll be 3 boxes per area, the right one being random. * Take the warp to Prontera culvert and go to prt_sewb4 ( GTB's map ). The 3 boxes are located at : ( 123,70 ) ( 161,182 ) ( 57,24 ) * Once you've found the fragment, go back to Anya Fenn. You'll earn some XP and she'll tell you to go to Payon Cave. * Go to pay_dun03. The 3 boxes are located at : ( 241,46 ) ( 188,196 ) ( 48,262 ) * Again, go back to Anya Fenn. You'll get some XP and she'll tell you to go to Glast Heim Chivalry. * Go to gl_knt01. The boxes are located at : ( 12,284 ) ( 24,47 ) ( 289,117 ) * Go back to Anya Fenn. You'll earn some more XP and she'll hint you toward the Clock Tower. * Make your way up to c_tower4, the upper floor of the Clock Tower ( You'll need the Key of Clock Tower to get there ). The 3 boxes are located at : ( 13,75 ) ( 116,91 ) ( 204,151 ) * Go back to Anya Feen once more. You'll earn more XP and she'll tell you she found out where to find the treasure. * Go to prt_fild02, there's a pile of mud at ( 338,314 ). Click on it to make Anya Fenn appear. Kill every Chocolate Lunatic, then click again on the mud. You'll get 5 Carrots and 1 Mysterious Bell. Français *Parlez à Anya Fenn, à côté de l'étang à Dreamea ( 119,226 ). Elle vous demandera de trouver 4 fragments de carte. Ces fragments se trouvent dans une boite, sachant qu’il y a 3 boites par map et que la bonne est différente pour chaque personne. *Prenez le warp pour Prontera Culvert et rendez-vous à prt_sewb4 '''( la map où se trouve GTB ). Les 3 boites se trouvent aux emplacements : ( 123,70 ) ( 161,182 ) ( 57,24 ) *Vous pouvez ensuite retourner voir '''Anya Fenn qui vous récompensera avec un peu d’'XP' et vous dira d’aller à Payon Cave. *Le fragment se trouve à pay_dun03 à l’un des emplacements suivants : ( 241,46 ) ( 188,196 ) ( 48,262 ) *De nouveau, quand vous aurez trouvé le fragment, retournez voir Anya Fenn. Vous gagnerez un peu d’'XP' et elle vous dira d’aller chercher le suivant à Glast Heim Chivalry. *Le morceau de carte est donc à gl_knt01 : ( 12, 284 ) ( 24,47 ) ( 289,117 ) *Retournez voir Anya Fenn pour gagner encore un peu d’'XP' et avoir l’indice pour le dernier fragment. *Le dernier fragment est caché au sommet de la Clock Tower,' c_tower4'! Il faudra donc une Key of Clock Tower pour pouvoir y accéder. Les caisses sont aux positions : ( 13,75 ) ( 116,91 ) ( 204,151 ) *Allez à nouveau voir Anya Fenn qui, en plus d’'XP', vous dit qu’elle a trouvé l’emplacement du trésor. *Rendez-vous à prt_fild02 en ( 338,314 ). En cliquant sur la motte de terre, Anya Fenn popera devant vous. Eliminez les lunatics en chocolat et recliquez sur la motte de terre pour récupérer le contenu du coffre : 5 Carrots et une Mysterious Bell. Category:Quests